The Raven
The Raven was one of the first vessels to make up the Shadow Wing Privateers, based from the Shadowport, Raven's Nest, on the remote world of Truuda. History Turning from smuggling to an active role in disrupting the Imperials after the death of one of her partners, CJ Horn purchased the Raven and spared no expense in modifying the ship in true Corellian fashion. Not only does the Raven sport heavy armaments for a ship of her type, the vessel also boasts a small compliment of four Rotronian Viper starfighters, which dock in engineered docking bays by the ships' engineering section. The Raven, with her fighters, ia able to act as a stand-alone privateer unit or operate with more of the vessels of Shadow Wing fleet. Until the arrival of the Demolagos, the Raven often acted as the command ship for multiple ship operations. Captain Horn used every inch of available space to make the ship a force to be reckoned with. The Raven, acting as a private privateering vessel, made hits on Imperial cargo vessels and rival underworld forces often. Most of the spoils that the Raven aquired went to black market sales, but were also used to supply the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Garnering the attention of the Alliance High Command, Captain Horn and her crew were enlisted to assist in fleet actions on a couple of occasions. Most notable, the Raven and her crew assisted the Rebel forces on the assault on the second Deathstar at the Battle of Endor. Being successful in the Battle, the Raven was also present at the Battle of Rotex, acting as support to local rebel forces who overthrew Imperial occupying forces. Modifications In addition to her substanial weaponry and starfighter compliment, the Raven boasted internal sensors and countermeasures to prevent boarding or counterattacks during a raid. All crew wore ID markers which could be recognized by the internal sensors. The Raven was also equipped with Sensor and Communictaion Jammers. Th Raven possessed backup shields, similar to those found on Mon Calamari vessels. Commanding Officers The Raven was commanded by three captains during her operational history with Shadow Wing. The captains were: *Captain Cassandra Horn *Captain Marcus Donato *Captain Niles Tayn RPG D6 Stats Craft: Corellian Engineering Corporation CR90 Corvette Affiliation: Shadow Wing Privateers Era: Rebellion, New Republic Source: Star Wars: The Triumph of Prophecy Campaign Type: Mid-sized multi-purpose vessel Scale: Capital Length: 150 meters Skill: Capital ship piloting: Corellian Corvette Crew: 50, Gunners: 18, Skeleton: 20/+5 Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D, capital ship gunnery 4D+1, capital ship piloting 3D+2, capital ship shields 3D, sensors 3D+1 Passengers: 46 Cargo Capacity: 2800 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 kmh Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 2D; 2D Backup Shields Sensors: *''Passive:'' 40/1D *''Scan:'' 80/2D *''Search:'' 100/3D *''Focus:'' 5/4D Weapons: 4 Double Turbolaser Cannons Scale: Capital Fire Arc: 3 front, 1 left, 1 right, 1 back Crew: 1 (3), 3 (3) Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150 km Damage: 4D+2 1 Ion Cannon Scale: Capital Fire Arc: Turrent Crew: 3 Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-10/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 2-20/50/100 km Damage: 3D+1 4 Quad Laser Cannons Scale: Starfighter Fire Arc: Turrent Crew: 1 Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/15/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 5D+1 Tractor Beam Projector Scale: Capital Fire Arc: Turrent Crew: 3 Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60 km Damage: 3D Capsule: +2D to internal sensors for motion and thermal detection. Category:Personal Starships